You do things to me
by Chatterbox120
Summary: What if Paris hadn't stayed, and Dean hadn't come? There's the rub rewrite. LIT. R&R please!
1. All Tall and Mad

A/N: What if Paris hadn't stayed and Dean had not come? _There's the Rub _re-write. I borrowed some lines from the script but only in the beginning.

"I'll go out the back door okay," Paris yelled.

"Alright Fine" I yell back grabbing my wallet and running to get the Indian food.

"Jess," he showed up at the door holding a lot of food from Luke's.

"Delivery," he said letting himself in.

"What are you doing here?" I ask hoping he will put down the food and leave.

"Kitchen?" he asked bringing the food in there without my answer.

"Sure," I say knowing that it doesn't matter what I say anymore.

"This could feed twelve," I say as Jess is taking out all the food

"Excuse me, I've seen you eat," he says, the tone of his voice makes me want to smile, but I hold it back.

"Alright six," I say giving up.

"Well thank you, I guess," I say, but he is still standing there.

"You're still standing there," I say, stating the obvious.

"Well you didn't give me my tip," Jess deadpanned.

"You want money?" I ask, I am sort of confused with Jess's behavior

"No, but I'll take a fry though." He says to me.

"Sure, have as much as you want." I offer, thinking he will grab a fry and leave.

"Okay," he says, taking off his jacket and putting it on the chair.

"What are you doing," I ask him.

"You just invited me to dinner," he said.

"I did not," I protest.

"You told me to have as much as I want, that sounds like an invitation to me."

"Fine, stay," I give up, knowing I have lost this completely.

"So let's eat," I say awkwardly and then proceed to sit down and he follows.

A few minutes pass in a terribly awkward silence, but then Jess perks up and starts to speak.

"What are you reading right now?" he asks, this is one thing I love about Jess I always have a fall back conversation with him, even though I don't feel like it is a fall back one.

"Ugh, I am trying to make it through The sun also rises." I say the name of the book like I am utterly disgusted by it.

"That is a great book," he says pointing his plastic fork at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what about you?" I ask him.

"What about me?" he replies.

"What are you reading?" I clarify.

"Oh, Rules for Old Men Waiting. Great book,"

"I love that book," I exclaim.

"Rory, what would you do if Dean walked in right now and saw us eating here?"

All the sudden I come to my senses, I notice this is sort of like I date, and all of the sudden I feel like I am cheating on Dean.

"Jess you better go," I say practically jumping from my seat to grab his coat.

"Whoa, why, what's with the freak out?" Jess asks utterly confused.

"I shouldn't of let you stay, I mean what would I say to Dean if he saw us right now, nothing because I, you do stuff to me that I can't explain."

"Rory, we are just having a friendly dinner as _friends_," he says trying to calm me down, but it is not working, I am pouring my heart to him and I do not even notice.

"We can't be friends. You do something to me, it's your stupid USA shirts, or your stupid love of books, or your stupid lack of words, or the stupid fact that the only person in this town you will talk to is me, or, why am I telling you all this?" I notice there is a slight, but definite smirk creeping on to his face, I am telling him why I like him, how could I be so stupid.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down everything is gonna be fine." His tone is soft and caring, which makes me want to melt.

"Stop being so nice, this all is too much!" I feel like screaming, but I hold it in for Jess's sake. I start to cry and all of the sudden my body has a mind of it's own and my arms are around his neck and I am crying into his shoulder. First he is unsure of what to do, but after a minute or so he puts a comforting hand on my back and slightly rubs it. I look up at him and say,

"You do things to me,"

"So I've heard." He replies so sweetly.

All the sudden my hands move up to his hair and run through it. His hands are on my hips. He is obviously waiting for me to make the first move. Our lips meat and a sensation runs through my body that is totally indescribable, it feels like happiness, lust, and so much more packed into this one passionate kiss. I never kissed like this with Dean, it never felt like this with Dean. This moment was wonderful. Right then the kiss breaks and I look to the side to see Dean standing there, all, tall and mad.

To be continued.


	2. Who Cares?

**Disclaimer: You really think I am Amy Sherman Pallidino?**

**A/N: I am finally continuing… this is the same story, Review please! **

He yelled. A lot. During all the yelling Jess I noticed Jess slipped out of the door. It was too much. He just kept yelling. I wanted to cry. I was waiting for him to break up with me. But the screaming just kept going and going. It was 1:00 in the morning when he finally broke it off.

Now, I am just lying here, motionless. I am trying to block out the break up and think about the kiss. The angel and devil floating above each shoulder were arguing in my brain. _It was an amazing kiss, said the devil._

'_But look what it did, the whole town is going to be mad'_

'_Who cares about the town, I bet Jess would be better in bed'_

'_How dare you say something like that, Dean cared about her'_

'_So does Jess' _

"Shut up, shut up!" I screamed as I turned to look up at the ceiling.

I jumped from my bed grabbing The Sun Also Rises and ran to the bridge, knowing people town gossips never came there. Dean was yelling pretty loudly, so Babbette probably heard it all.

It was beautiful today; to bad I couldn't enjoy it. I sat down letting my feet dangle over the side, almost touching the water. This place made me think of Jess, but I immediately pushed the thought to the side. I lay back and let the warmth of the sun seep into my skin.

All of the sudden I felt like somebody was watching me. I opened one eye while keeping the other shut. Jess was standing above me. I closed my eye again and then realized what I had just seen.

"Jess," I say, sitting up.

He sits down next to me and rubs his hands on his pants. He looks nervous and it's weird. I am so used to him being calm and collected.

"You kissed me," he said simply

I took a breath, "Yep, I did."

"Huh." He didn't let his emotions show on his face.

"Dean broke up with me," I say hoping for a reaction

"Huh." but relief flashes over his face, before returning to blankness,

"I was hoping it could maybe happen again sometime, the kissing I mean," It takes all of the courage in my body to say this. He finally looks at me.

"That would be good" he's looking straight at me.

"When?" my voice is high and squeaky

"How 'bout now?" he asks

I smile and we both lean close to each other. Our lips are inches apart.

"Hi" I say

"Hi," He replies

The kiss was short and sweet, but it was one for the books. Because it was caring yet passionate. Dangerous yet safe.

"I think that was even better than Wesley's and Buttercups kiss," I quoted.

"I think it was," he replied and then we leaned in for another but were sadly interrupted by the voice of Ms. Patty

"Hello Darling," I jumped to a standing position all of the sudden feeling guilty. Jess stared at the water for a second before he stood also.

"Hi Ms. Patty, how are you?" I asked trying to be polite,

"Just fine, and I am just passing through, so carry on!" she had a mischievous smile on her face.

I could feel the blush creeping up my face and when she finally left I let out a sigh of relief.

I turned to Jess smiling and kiss him for real this time.

"Well, it will be around town in five minutes…" I point out

"Who Cares?" Jess asks

"Not me, not me!" then I kiss him on the cheek dragging him to the bookstore.

**More to Come. **


	3. Two Weeks

A/N: Third chapter up quick! I'm on a roll baby!

"Can you hold these?" I placed my three books on his stack without waiting for his response.

"Why don't you just put it with the others?" he said gesturing to our pile.

"Oh yeah we've been getting dirty looks," I stage whispered to him

"From Who?" he asked, not getting that I just wanted him to see the books I had given him.

"Jess just look at the books!" I exclaimed

He looked at the two books and a smile played on his lips as he read the titles aloud, "From Whom the Bell Tolls, and the Old Man and the Sea, well looky here"

"I thought I might give them a chance," I said shrugging.

He leaned in and kissed me, it was short and sweet, but it still made fireworks go off inside of me. It had been two weeks since we had gotten together. My mom had grown to like him little by little. People in town were just waiting for him to leave town, nobody really knew the real Jess. Or the guy who dated me. He was different than when he first moved here. Luke had done his job as a guardian; Jess hadn't been drinking or smoking as much. I like to think I have a little part in it also.

"Did you check out the astronomy section?" I asked peaking over his shoulder to see the section I was speaking of.

"Yeah I couldn't find anything though," he said and started walking to put all the books down next to our others, I followed him and once he set them down I started to play with the hem of his jacket,

"So today is our two week anniversary," I said knowing he had no idea that it was today.

"Oh yeah I knew that," he said scratching behind his ear trying not to make eye contact with me. I smiled.

"No you didn't," I said my tone was joking; I hoped he didn't think I actually cared.

"Caught red handed," he said looking straight at me "so since it is our two week anniversary I am going to take you to the CD store and then we will go get pizza, and all of this is my treat including the books." he announced.

"You don't have to do that," I replied

"I'm not really good at the flowers and chocolates thing so this is the best you're going to get ma'am." he said wrapping his putting his arm around me.

"Oh if I have to," I said sarcastically and then kissed him.

Jess came up behind me and nuzzled into my neck, I was surprised so I jumped a little and then noticed it was him… I was holding a copy of The Ramones so he whispered into my neck, "I have two of that, and I can give one," he said and then continued to kiss a spot he knew tickled me.

"Stop it," I turned around in his arms so I was facing him, he kissed me on the lips and then grabbed some of my CD's and looked through them.

"Bon Jovie?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Living on a Prayer is a great car song, you just turn it up so high you can't even hear yourself singing along to it," I explained

"XTC is good, but Spoon?" he asked

"The Way We Get By," I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Your taste in music is wacko," he said.

"I am hurt," I said mocking sadness

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" and continued to look through the CD's

"I refuse to by this for you," he said holding up 'The Best of Journey'

"Oh come on their good!" I exclaimed

"If you like awful," he argued

"Don't Stop Believin', Any Way you Want it, those are classics!" I tried my hardest to keep my side of the argument up, but it wasn't working for me.

"Nope," he said and then put it back into the rack and took all my CD's so I wouldn't have to carry them, the gesture did not go unnoticed.

"Ah well, Collective Soul, their good,"

"Greatest Hits?" he asked me and I nodded,

"Now that I will get you," he set all the stuff up at the register, "You ready?" he asked me.

I glanced around the room to see if there were any Genres I didn't cover

"Yep I'm done," I answered

After we left the store he put the bag down and grabbed my arm causing me to turn around and then he kissed me pushing me up against the wall and tangling his hands in my hair and I followed suit, are body's were pressed together and we were radiating heat. When we broke apart everybody was staring at us. I could feel myself turning beet red, but Jess just smirked at me and then proceeded to pull me to Pete's Pizza where we got a large pizza with half pepperoni and half cheese, Pete gave us extra cheesy bread, he called it the "love bird special," this time Jess just rolled his eyes as I smiled. We brought it to the bridge where we joked our "first date" was. It was all perfect.


	4. Rain

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

Jess had been talking to me. He was telling me he loved me. It was a great dream, but all of the sudden instead of him declaring his love for me he was producing ringing noises. It sounded like a phone.

_Ring… Ring… Ring_

I brought my hand lazily to my face, rubbing my eye with the back of my hand. My eyes barely opened, but when they did I could still hear the phone ringing. I sat bolt upright and grabbed the phone, which was on my bedside table. It had been there because I spent all night talking to Jess.

I pressed the talk button and then tried to say hello, but my mouth was too dry. I swallowed and then took another stab at it.

"Hello?" It was crackly, but I was producing sound and that was my goal.

"Hi Rory," A knot instantly tied in my stomach when I heard the familiar voice.

"Dean," My voice was just above a whisper. I hadn't talked to him since the break-up.

"I am still in love with you." the words were so blunt.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

Silence.

I was searching for something to say and then it came to me

"I am with Jess now… I though you knew that." My voice was still quiet.

"Do you love him?" the question was four simple words, but I couldn't answer.

"I don't know.. Maybe…Probably" I was being honest, too honest.

"Sorry I called" then he hung up.

I sat on my bed for what seemed like hours wondering if I did love him. I mean I get all fuzzy inside when I talked to him and I felt like I was going to explode whenever I saw him or kissed him. I never felt like that with Dean. Was I ever in love with Dean? I am in love with Jess? The answer was becoming quite clear as I though about it more and more. I did. I had to tell him. I just didn't know how.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I called him. Told him to meet me at the bridge. I had my whole speech mapped out. I had made a pro and con list. The pro's had won. I packed a picnic lunch. I knew it was corny, but this was big. When I had talked to him on the phone I had sounded awkward and I knew it.

I saw him sitting down on the bridge. His legs were dangling over the side. His head was bent down over a book that I could not make out. His hair was sticking up this way and that like always. When I saw him I think I fell in love with him more.

"Hi," I said so quietly that I wasn't even sure if I had said anything. But Jess looked up and a wide grin spread across his face. He tucked his book in his back pocket and leaned into kiss me. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it made my heart flutter.

All of the sudden, out of nowhere, it started to rain.

"Hey let's go to Luke's" he stood and offered his hand to help me up. I grabbed it only I pulled him back down.

"No!" He looked taken aback at my response but he waited for me to explain.

" I need to tell you something, and I can't tell you at Luke's." by now we where both soaking, but I didn't care.

"Let's go to the gazebo then," Jess tried but I shot him down.

"We are in the eyes of the town there, the bridge gets no traffic." I said.

He nodded and then asked," So what do have to tell me?"

"What would you do if I told you I loved you?" I had not planned it as a question, but it worked anyway.

"Probably kiss you and say it back, why do you ask?" he was playing dumb and we both knew it.

" I love you," I told him.

"So now I am going to kiss you and then say it back," and he did. But as he was leaning into kiss me he abruptly stood up and brought me with him. I was confused and I knew it showed on my face. He kissed me. It was slow at first, but then it became passionate and heated. He made me weak in the knees and I could feel myself beginning to crumple to the ground. He also felt it and began to support me.

"I love you."

"I'm ready…" I said, I was not expecting those words to come out of my lips for a while.

"Ready? Ready for wha- oh. " He understood.

"I'm ready." I repeated

"But Rory," He tried to protest

"I'm ready for _it_" my voice was strong.

"Okay." he replied.

"Not now, just know I am ready."

"I got it."

"Wow… I can't believe I'm ready.

It was then silent, except for the pitter-patter of the rain.


	5. Corny or Cheesy, Cure or Police

A/N: New chapter already can you believe it?? I can't!

I was leaning on our front door with a loopy grin on my face and I knew it. I didn't even hear my mom come up.

"My boyfriend's so dreamy," My mom said imitating my thoughts. She was batting her eyelashes and speaking in a high-pitched voice.

I instantly became nervous. I knew I had to tell my mom about the events of the night, but not now, not when I was so happy.

"Hi Mom" My voice was hesitant.

"How was your date with Jess?" she asked walking into the kitchen and I followed.

"Good. Great. Fabulous." I was getting all gooey sounding and that is what I was trying to keep away from.

"Not mondo-fabulous?" Mom joked.

I smiled, but then became very serious. It was now or never. I needed to know how she felt about my decision.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." My voice did not crack at the words

"Okay," she sat down at the table and gestured for me to do the same

"I'm a girl," I stated

"Yes I remember because that is what the doctors told me, at the time I thought they said firl because I was all drugged up and loopy"

"Mom," I interrupted

"Sorry, sorry, okay so you're a girl,"

"And Jess is a guy,"

"Oh," She understands, but I go on

"And he is a guy that I like, no that I love," I am being so honest that it is not even funny.

"When did this happen?" she is confused and I feel bad.

"I'll tell you that after I tell you this, I'm ready for you know…" my voice trails off

"Wow, that's…wow" her face showed nothing but surprise

"Are you okay? Do you need a respirator to help you breathe? Can you breathe? I'll get the paddles if needed," I am rambling but it is better than silence

"Honey, it's just that you're not going to be my little girl anymore," she sounded sad

"Yes I will, I'll be the same… I just won't be a virgin anymore," My voice is so quiet that I can barely hear myself.

"Not being a virgin is losing your little girl status!" She's crying now and I can't stand it.

I pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry hon, but this is huge" she says in between whimpers

"I know, and by the way, this isn't going to happen tomorrow or anytime that soon, it's just… I know I am ready." And that statement says it all.

She nods and then tells me to go to bed. With a kiss on the check and a quick I love you I grab the phone and go into my room.

I dial the number I had known my whole life, since I had met Luke.

"Hello?" his voice is gruff, and he sounds tired.

"Hi," my voice is weak after the conversation with my mother

"What's up?" his voice had considerably softened

"Nothing. Hey what are you thinking about?" I don't know where the question came from, but I am curious.

"Ayn Rand"

"You hate her!" I exclaim

"Ya, but she makes me think of you," his voice is caring and I know he isn't lying

"So you're thinking of me," I say happily

"I never said that," he sounds embarrassed

"Well say it,"

"No."

"Why not?" I ask

"Because I don't want to be that guy," he speaks quietly

"The guy who tells his girlfriend he is thinking about her,"

"Exactly," he tells me

"Why not?" I am mocking hurt

"Cause it is to cliché, and it is corny!" he informs me

"And cheesy,"

"Same thing," he says in an exasperated voice

"Corny and cheesy do not mean the same thing…"

"We have been through this so many times before,"

"How 'bout a truce?" I ask him

"Good deal."

We talk for a little longer. We avoid the subject of our last conversation entirely. We both know that we have to talk about it some time, but neither of us want to.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxo

We had a great date. Luke was out of town, which was weird because he never goes out of town. He even trusted Jess enough to leave him with the apartment. Luke said he was going to see his sister, Jess' mom.

We were arguing over who were better, The Cure or The Police while we were walking up the stairs of the diner.

"I still believe I'm right," I say mentally giving up on the argument

"Well of course you do, if you didn't then you wouldn't be arguing with me, that is the point of arguing your point." Jess pointed out

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I lean into kiss him, he's about to pull away when I make the kiss more passionate. I remove his jacket swiftly and begin trailing kisses down his neck. This is going to fast, but I don't care. My hands move towards his belt.

"Rory," he murmurs into my lips.

I pulled away, "What?"

"I'm-I'm not ready for this yet…" my heart stops

"I'm so sorry," he continues, but I cut him off.

"No, no. I can't believe I didn't even think about you and if you were ready. Wow I am such a jerk!" I was mentally kicking myself

"No your not, I thought I was ready too, I just haven't done this before…" he trailed off before I began to talk again.

"I shouldn't of just assumed that you were ready also. Cause you know what they say about assuming!" I pace back and forth smoothing my hair every second.

"What?" he asks

"That you shouldn't!" I am almost yelling I am so mad at myself

"Rory it's okay," he tries to calm me down, but it is not working.

"I should go," I grab my purse and head out the door. I can hear Jess calling my name, but I had already closed the front door of the diner and sunk to the steps my head in my hands as I started to weep.

Moral of the story…Never Assume.

More to Come.


	6. Conversations and Notes

A/N: It took me a long time to write this chapter because I didn't know how all of the conversations would go, but I think it turned out pretty well. What do you think? Wink, Wink REVIEW!

I sat on our couch clutching my knees, trying to concentrate on _The Breakfast Club. _But I had many other things on my mind. It was already 2:00 and I hadn't had coffee.My mother was sitting beside me chewing slowly on a tiny marshmallow. I had not told her about the incident last night yet, but I got the feeling she knew something was going on. Jess had called at least twice and tried my beeper. It's funny when I first met him; I knew he was the kind of person who would never get desperate. I guess I was wrong

Apparently my feelings appeared on my face because she hit the pause button and then turned to face me.

"Alright, you have to tell me what is going on here" she asks

"What do you mean?" I say trying to sound innocent

"You can't even focus on breakfast club and you haven't eaten a thing all night, you haven't even had coffee!" She exclaimed

"There was an incident,"

"An incident," She repeats

"Me and Jess, we were getting close to well, you know… and he stopped me. And before you even say a word, it wasn't his fault. He's a virgin and I didn't even think to ask him if he was ready. I'm so stupid. I didn't even think about his thoughts on the situation."

"Hon, you don't have to feel stupid. I'm sure he was ready, but this is big for both of you. He might have chickened out at the last second, I'm sure it was not about you."

I nodded in response.

"He keeps calling, but I don't know what to say to him. I don't even know how to start," I buried my face in my hands.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, "I would start with some sort of greeting," Although she was being sarcastic, her voice was caring and soft.

A sad smile spread across my face. "Then what?" my voice crackled as a single tear fell down my face.

"See what he says and then go from there. You'll know what do to."

Without a word I got up and grabbed the phone. With a slight gesture to my mom that I would be back I entered my room and sat on my bed. I dialed the numbers that I had dialed over and over, but never pressed talk. But this time I did not chicken out. I hit the talk button and pressed the phone to my ear as I listened to the rings.

"Hello?" my voice caught in my thought as I heard him on the other line. I could just see him on his bed reading a book. And then I snapped back into reality.

"Hi," my voice was so quiet I wasn't even sure if I had spoken.

"Rory?" he asked

"Yeah, it's me."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you, but you weren't answering," he sounded hurt and it broke my heart.

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm ready now, are you free tonight?"

"Where would we go?" I ask

"You know the motel in Hartford?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After telling mom about our conversation she told me that I could spend the night there. She also told me to be safe and that kind of stuff. Jess had told me to meet him there at eight.

I knocked on the door and when it opened I gasped in surprise. I saw candles, a lot of them and I saw Jess looking for my reaction. I kissed him so hard that he almost fell over. As we made our way to the bed I got ready to lose my little girl status.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoooxoxoxoxoxooxox

I turned over in the bed, expecting to see Jess there smiling, but the only thing I saw was a piece of paper. It was Jess' handwriting.

_Dear Rory, _

_I don't know how to say this. I'm sorry. __I had to go to New York. Last night was great, I am so sorry. _

_Jess_

And with that I fell back into the pillows, confused.


	7. Five Days

**A/N: I actually have to say I like this chapter. It all came to me and I could not stop tying. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I just wanted to get this posted.**

The air felt damp. Just like it always did after a rainstorm. Dollops of rain fell of the shiny green leaves. I stepped into a puddle and let the cool water seep into my socks. It didn't feel cold. I hadn't felt anything for five days. It had been five days since he left the note on his pillow. Five days of utter confusion. Five days of wallowing and junk food. Five days of tear-stained cheeks. Five days of waking up on the bathroom floor with Mom stroking my hair.

Last night, I sat on the couch, engrossed in the blank screen. Tears were not flooding for once. I had cried all I could cry. I heard the rumble of thunder and I knew a rainstorm was on its way. Mom had been taking a break from the Inn so she could take care of me. No matter how hard I protested, she stayed by my side. But then there was an emergency. Something about Michel and a customer and a fight including magazines, towels, and pillows. Meaning she would _have _to go in tomorrow. She apologized profusely and then it began to rain. The rain pelted our roof and I went to sit by our window watching the rainfall.

Now I am standing in a puddle, trying to feel _something._ Anything would do. Any sort of emotion or if I could just shed one more tear, I would know I was still a human. I feel like an alien possesses me. I am not acting like myself. I step out of the puddle and sit on a wet patch of grass near the mailbox. I lie back and close my eyes. I feel as if somebody is watching me so I sat bolt upright and saw the familiar brown eyes and crazy brunette hair.

"Jess, is that you?" I felt foggy, like I was about to pass out.

"Rory," he said simply

I stood and straightened my clothing. I looked drab in gray sweatpants and Jess' shirt I had stolen from him. I had been wearing that since he left. Then it began to sink in that Jess was standing before me. He looked as perfect as ever in his navy USA shirt. His lips looked so perfect, so…. Kissable. He was irresistible. Even though he left with no explanation, I knew I still loved him. So I kissed him. And to my relief, he kissed me back. I could feel his hands slide around my waist and grasp me tightly. I pulled away and let our foreheads touch together. Then I stepped back.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do," my voice was small after the passionate kiss.

He nodded in response and then gestured that we should go inside. He surprised me by holding open the door for me. My heart thumped against my chest when I felt his hand on the small of my back, leading me into the living room. We sat down on the couch and I heard him take a deep breath.

"I know you are probably hate me now. But please just hear me out. My mom is not the most stable person in the world. If she was she probably wouldn't of sent me here. Anyway, she has a knack for picking pretty bad boyfriends. One of the scumbags had just dumped her so she tried to escape, if you know what I mean. She took a couple pills and downed them with vodka. Not the best combo. Luke called me at the inn. Told me she was in the hospital and that she needed to get her stomach pumped. I'm her son, I had to go and be by her side. Can you ever forgive me?" he finished his speech with the question he had been waiting to ask for five days.

"That is the most I have ever heard you talk." A single tear rolled down my face.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Jess, I have cried for five days over you. I have gotten sick, woken up by the toilet always disoriented. You should have called." I said,

"I should've done a lot of things in life that I didn't do." He said breaking eye contact and looking at our intertwined hands.

"I don't want to be the girl whose boyfriend treats her like dirt and then she forgets it ever happened. You have to do something that shows me your worth it." The words come out of my mouth before I know what I am saying

"I can buy you flowers and candy, but I don't really buy that junk. I am not a romantic kind of guy. The candles at the inn were a big step for me. I think… I think I'm in love with you. Now I've never been in love before, but I've read it in books. This is what love is, right?" he said

I kissed him so hard. The kind of kiss that can make you levitate off the ground. We both smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too Jess." I said.

It was one of those moments. The ones that are perfect for sappy romantic movies. It wasn't like him to talk so much. He did it for me. And that made me love him even more. We lay on the couch for hours, talking. I don't think I will ever be this happy again.

**A/N: I know, I know. It was cheesy and a bit OOC, but I couldn't help myself. Who doesn't love a little bit of cheesiness every once in a while. Aren't reviews great? I think they are. **


	8. AN Read Please!

**A/N: I didn't noticed until I had posted the last chapter that it was incredibly short! I am so sorry, I hate short chapters. So the next one is going to be extremely long, but it is going to take a little longer for it to get up. I'm sorry! The eighth chapter is probably going to be the last one so I want to make it good! Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter **


	9. Life is Amazing

**A/N: As this promised this chapter is longer than the last. Updated fast also, I know I'm fabulous, and humble.**

My life was going well. Amazingly well. I had a boyfriend, great friends, my mom hadn't killed Jess over leaving, I was getting pretty good grades, Paris wasn't as manic as usual, life was just overall good.

"Rory, come on!" Jess whined. I was dragging him to town meeting and he was trying and failing to protest.

"Jess you come on. You never come to town things, just this once." I pleaded.

"That is what you said last week," he stopped walking abruptly and pulled me in for a kiss. One of his hands was on my waist and the other was inside of my jean pocket. We parted and then he whispered into my ear.

"I can think of something better we could do,"

"Nice try, but I can't think of anything I would want to do more than go to the town meeting." And then I began to walk again. He just stood there for a second and then began to catch up with me.

"You owe me something good." He said

"I'll think of something," I said and then giggled at his expression

We pushed the door of Miss Patty's open and then saw Taylor speaking. I heard Jess let out a slight groan so I elbowed him.

"Ow," he deadpanned. I laughed and then we noticed Taylor was giving us death stares.

"Rory, Jess, please take your seats." I muttered a sorry, but Jess just stood there with a cold look on his face. I pulled him to a seat by the hem of his jacket.

"Now it says here that Kirk, you would like to say something," I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Jess had pulled out a book.

"Jess," I whispered and then nudged him, but he would still not look up from his book.

"Listen to Kirk," I encouraged

"We should have brought food," this made him look up.

"We are going to dinner after, you know,"

"I know but I'm hungry…. Ooh look it's mom. She always has food." My mom was on the other side of the room, but I was desperate for food.

"Psst." I whispered and made hand gestures to try to get her attention. Luckily she had seen me. I waved her over. She looked at Kirk who was still rambling on about something or other. And then she stood very discreetly and moved across the room while keeping her knees bent as she moved. She took her place next to Jess, seeing as that was only place open. He acknowledged her with a nod.

"What Hon?" She was a very bad whisperer.

"I need food." I said leaning over Jess and his book so I could see my mom.

She nodded and then began to rummage through her purse. She pulled out marshmallows and then handed them to me. I began to eat, but she kept looking. Then she gave me Swedish fish and gummy bears. Jess then noticed how much I was eating.

"Rory, you are going to get sick." Both Mom and I laughed at the statement.

"Gilmore's are champion eaters, we never get sick," my mom declared.

"It's true." I said. Then we all stopped talking when we noticed Kirk had also cease talk and was now staring daggers at us. Mom and me muttered a sorry and Jess just returned to his book. I snatched the book from his hands and looked at the title.

"Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance, you haven't read this yet?" I asked.

"Of course I have. I'm just re-reading it. Now can I have it back?" he asked

"Sorry I doubted you." I said somewhat sarcastically and then I gave him back his book. I looked at his wrist and noticed that we had to be getting to dinner.

"Jess we got to go… Mom we have to go to dinner, see you later." I whispered as I began to stand.

"Kay sweets, you two have fun, not too much fun." She said

Jess and I simultaneously rolled our eyes. And then left the dance studio to go on our date.

**A/N: This next part of the story is in Lorelai's POV, I know the whole story has been in Rory's, but I need it to be for the storyline. **

I smiled as I saw Jess and Rory leave. I was not Jess' number one fan, but he made Rory happy, and that is all that mattered.

"Okay thank god, they are gone, now we can get to the main issue of this week's town meeting." My head snapped up at hearing Taylor's words. He was obviously referring to Rory and Jess, seeing as they were the only people that just left.

"We cannot continue to let the two of them strut around this town, committing awful acts." He said

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Rory and Jess are causing bad publicity for this town!" Taylor banged his fist on the podium for effect.

"Okay, they kiss in public, what do you want to do, call in the National Guard?" I was getting angry. And now everybody was staring at me.

"You would never see two teens with there hands all over each other in Woodbridge." Taylor declared.

"Taylor!" I exclaimed angrily

"They have probably already slept together," he said nodding at the other town's people who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I may be a girl, but it is going to hurt when my fist meets your face." I screamed.

"You do not deny it." He said,

"It is their personal life, not your, not any other people other than my daughter and Jess!" I exclaimed and then stormed out of the town meeting.

Once had closed the door I sank down and heard Taylor say, "she didn't deny," and then a chorus of agreements. I groaned and made my way back to the house.

**A/N: Rory's POV again. **

Jess and I were walking back from dinner at Al's. Our hands were intertwined as we walked.

"That was good," I said

"I did not get what I ordered," Jess complained

"Well, that's Al for you." I say, "Hey, is there any chance you like baths?"

"Nope," he says

"Not even if I'm in one with you," I say suggestively

"You know, there not that bad." I laugh at his change of thought. I kissed him and then whispered, "I love you," into his ear. It was the truth, after all. Then we went and took a bath. A nice slippery bath. Life was perfect.

**THE END!! Yah! Thanks to all the reviewers and everyone who gave me ideas and support. Thanks to –twentytwopointeightmiles- for always being there to critique me whether I liked it or not. **


	10. AN Theres More To Come!

**A/N: Okay I decided that it ended to abrubtly. I think I have more ideas. More to come.**


	11. Not Listening in the Tub

**A/N: Okay so this really is the end. Hope you enjoy. I will be starting another fic soon hopefully, wait and see. Imagine Eight O'clock at the Oasis kind of hair for tub scene. Heavy P.G.13**

Somebody once said that love is bliss. Or something like that. Whoever said it, was a genius. Spending time in a tub with your boyfriend, also bliss. I was talking about school and classes. Always rambling about something or other. After I finished my speech Jess looked as if he had just come out of a daze.

"What?" he asked

"You weren't listening to me that whole time huh?" I quibble.

"Rory, we are in a tub, no clothing present. And don't forget that your leg is sliding up and down my leg. I am allowed not to be listening." I laugh at his explanation of not listening. My moving leg is making the water slosh. The only problem is there are no candles. In movies, you always see candles when people are in the tub together. The only glimmer of light is in Jess' eye and from the flickering light above us.

We smile at each other like the love sick teenagers we are. I plant a small kiss on his lips. He leans in for more but I lean away. He has a confused look on his face.

"Oh my god. Jess! Mom and I share a bathroom. Meaning she could come in here at any moment and see us in the tub together! I would have never ever done this with Dean" I cry.

"Thank God, it's an awful image." He replies.

"You Do things to me." I say quietly

"Wow, Deja-vu." He says rubbing his head.

"You're not being funny." But I cannot suppress my laughter.

"Then why are you laughing?" he asks

I make my face look serious, but inside I am doing a conga dance because of how happy I am about being with Jess. He is perfect. I know perfection doesn't exist, but he comes close. He can sum up how he's feeling in few words, and I have never been able to do that. He reads more than anyone I know. He is naturally smart, he doesn't have to spend time listening to teachers to gain knowledge. And he looks great wet, but who doesn't right?

I began to step out of the tub and slipped out of Jess' grip on my ankle. I grabbed the scattered clothing and slipped into it. It was hard when you're wet. Jess followed my actions reluctantly. We entered the kitchen just as my mom was coming into the foyer. We sat at the table and I yelled a greeting to my mother hoping she would not say anything about us being wet.

"Hey Hon, oh and hi Jess." She declared when she saw Jess. She was holding take out from Al's on one of her arms and her purse was slung on the other arm. She looked at us with squinting eyes.

"Did you guys fall into the lake or something?" she said oblivious.

"That is exactly what happened." Jess said sweetly and I smacked him across the back of the head. He mouthed an, "Ow, while mom was talking.

"It is actually good you're both here. At the town meeting after you guys left, controversy arose. Taylor started talking about how your guys relationship was "bad publicity" for the town. It was crazy! Of course I voiced my opinion and Taylor pretended not to hear me. I hate him sometimes!" she took a deep breath as she finished her small speech.

"I hate him all the time." Jess spoke. You could see from his eyes that he was seething. They were basically black like they always were when he was angry. His hand was no longer holding mine, but clenched in a fist. His leg was jiggling as if he wanted to do something. Probably go and kill Taylor.

"Jess calm down. It's just Taylor being Taylor. He sucks sometimes. He is weird, don't let it get to you. " I said soothingly. Trying to cheer Jess up was a hard task. He gave me a kiss as a goodbye and a wave to Lorelai and went somewhere.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Jess's POV**

I hate Taylor. I don't just hate his guts. I hate him. He has the nerve to talk about my relationship with Rory. Ugh. I could feel my fingers digging into my palm as I walked to Taylor's house. He was probably asleep by now, but what do I care.

I pounded on the door until my fist hurt. An angry looking Taylor answered the door and I began to talk.

"Taylor, I know I am a nuisance to this town and I know that you hate me. And trust me, I am not too fond of you. You like Rory, right? The town princess that I am 'ruining', you know that she is mad at you too. Lorelai reported everything to us. I will try to stop doing the pranks, it will be hard, but I will do it if you lay off Rory and me. Kay Great." I ended with false happiness and then turned around and walked back to Luke's quite proud with myself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Rory's POV again**

I saw Jess in his usual stance behind the counter. Reading a book looking bored. I entered the diner and made my presence know by coughing as I approached the counter. He looked up and smiled.

"Storeroom, now." I say quietly so the other patrons do not hear me. I start walking toward my destination. I heard him say a faint 'Yes Ma'am.' But I just kept walking.

"So is this for a quickie or something cause—" but I interrupted him.

"I heard about your little incident with Taylor." My tone is cold and confused.

"Ah,"

"Why'd you do it Jess? It's not like you, _talking _and to Taylor of all people. Or should I say yelling."

"You do things to me too."

**REALLY THE END! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope this was a good last chapter and thanks to everyone. I love you all. Special thanks to twentytwopointeightmiles once again. Anyway I have had so much fun writing this and I hope all you readers had fun reading it to. **


End file.
